Objectives: To evaluate new anti-cancer chemotherapeutic compounds in relation to (a) Clinical pharmacology, (b) Activity as therapeutic agents, (c) Therapeutic effectiveness in patient care. To develop methodology of cooperative clinical trials and pharmacologic studies to the application of current and new knowledge gained through research to the care of cancer patients and to develop and carry out studies of combinations of chemotherapy and modalities of treatments such as surgery, x-ray, immunotherapy in the management of malignant tumors. Approach: (1) Preliminary pharmacologic and toxicologic studies involving Phase I, II, III and IV trials. (2) Clinical laboratory studies, human pharmacologic studies, biostatistically evaluations in relation to clinical trials. (3) The development of methodology of statistical design in colaborative clinical trials in human cancer. (4) Carefully controlled cooperative clinical trials to develop recommendations for changes in accepted therapy or improvement of therapy for all types of cancer. (5) The study of drug combinations and therapeutic combinations in the treatment of malignant solid tumors. (6) Participation in the education and training of medical students, house staff, physicians, nurses and ancillary personnel to improve the care of cancer patients and to more rapidly apply new and current knowledge gained through clinical research to the day-to-day care of patients. Studies involve controlled clinical trials, randomizations and studies of induction and maintenance therapy. Protocols are continuing and it is anticipated that the project will be continued with additional funding. Project performs approximately 275 consultations for the inpatient services of the District of Columbia General Hospital. We treat approximately 150 to 180 patients and have entered approximately 60 patients per year into controlled clinical trials. Oncology Clinic is maintained and there is an average of 1500 to 1800 outpatient visits per year. Full Laboratory backup is provided for clinical studies. A wide variety of chemotherapeutic agents and modalities have been studied ranging from nitrogen mustard through the newer agents such as Adriamycin, Bleomycin, the Nitrosoureas, DTIC, etc. The Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group has reported many of its studies at national meetings relating to cancer, cancer research and was most recen (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)